Immortal Witch
by sapphire1918
Summary: What if a new girl moved to forks already knowing about the Cullens? What if she has a secret of her own? No Bella and Not For Jacob Lovers. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Sage Halliwell and I am seventeen years old. I have blonde and brown hair in alternating stripes it is unique. I have sapphire blue eyes and I am about 5'9. I have a kick ass body thanks to running, tae kwon do, ballet and gymnastics. Believe it or not I have my bachelors and masters degree in music composing and songwriting. I am currently taking online courses in computer engineering. Anyways I am currently on a plane to Port Angeles, WA from Chicago to live with my dad; Leonardo or Leo for short.

My plane lands; I grab my carry on and get off the plane. I start searching for my dad; it doesn't take me long to spot him.

"Dad" I say when I spot him.

"Sage" he says when he sees me. I give him a hug; I haven't seen him since my mom's funeral about six weeks ago. I stayed with some friends until I got my mom's affairs in order. Thinking about my mom causes my chest to tighten.

"Let's go and get your bags." Dad says breaking me out of my depressing thoughts. We locate my bags; I didn't bring much just four suitcases. I had most of my things shipped the week before. We walk out of the airport and loaded my bags in my dad's GMC Acadia. We get in the car and start driving towards Forks where my dad lives.

"I have signed you up at the local high school." Dad says breaking the silence.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said: "Ok. How did you pulled it off? I have never stepped foot in a high school before."

"Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Dad asks

"The one from the Book of Shadows? Of course" I say

"Well he knows what we are and I had asked him if he knew anybody that could make fake documents. He did and recommended . He does things no questions asked and for the right amount of money. I got the paper work that I needed to state that you were home schooled. Since you are seventeen, you will be considered a junior. Dad says

"Ok, cool. When do I start?" I ask

"Monday. That way you can get settled and adjust to the surroundings." Dad says and I nod. We remain silent for the rest of the journey home.

Did I forget to mention that I am an immortal witch? Yup I am going to be seventeen forever and so is my dad. There was a prophecy that was predicted by the first matriarch of the Halliwell line; Melinda. It said that a daughter born of the first and only son of a Halliwell will the one of the last surviving Halliwells for all eternity. Well my dad and I are one of the surviving Halliwell; he became immortal when I turned seventeen also. There are other surviving Halliwells, but they have to be a secret for now. The rest of the prophecy goes on saying how this daughter (me) shall inherit all of the three main Halliwell powers (freezing, premonitions and telekinesis) including the evolvement of the said powers, such as empathy, blowing up and summoning things.

I am broken out of my thoughts when we arrive at my dad's manor. We got out of the car and unloaded my bags from the car. As we make our way up the steps to the manor; my dad is telling me all of the improvements he has made to accommodate my life style. He cleaned out the den and put my piano in there for me along with bookshelves and filing cabinets. He remodeled the basement so I could keep up with my tae kwon do and ballet. I thank him for all the trouble he went through to make me feel at home. He said it was no trouble at all and left me in my bedroom to unpack and if I wanted to make any changes to my room. The one good thing about being immortal is that I don't have to sleep anymore. I spend the rest of the day and night organizing my room and taking mental notes of what I needed to complete my room.

I spend the rest of the week organizing my things for school, my room and the rest of the house. My dad gave me free reign to redecorate the house and update the kitchen and bathrooms. Before I know it, it is the night before I start school.

"So are you ready for school?" Dad asks me over dinner

"Yes. I have everything I need. It is going to be weird sitting in a classroom again." I answer him

"I am sure it is going to be fine. The students have been waiting for your arrival." He says

I groan "Great just what I need. To be ambushed by people because I am like the shiny new toy." I say

"Be nice. They haven't been this excited since the Cullens moved here about two years ago." Dad says

"Dad you know me and more importantly my powers. Like my empathic power; if I feel that someone is not genuine or sincere then I get nasty. I will not start a fight, but I will do my best to ignore them." I state

"Ok that is good enough for me and please try to make the effort to make friends." He says

"I will try but no promises." I answer back and I decide to change the subject " So does only Dr. Cullen know about what we are?" I ask

"As far as I know yes he is the only one. He has met others from our family. I don't think his wife and kids know about us or that we know about them being vampires." Dad answers.

"Ok good to know." I say. We finish dinner, clean up and we go and watch the game that's on. After the game my dad heads to bed, for some reason he still needs to sleep. I go to my piano to see if I can finish the song and music I started back in Chicago. As I play the piano my mind drifts off to what tomorrow will be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight or charmed characters they belong to their respective owners. I only own Sage**

I got ready the next morning and went downstairs to have breakfast with my dad. We made small talk while eating and we cleaned up then went our separate ways. I got into my Audi truck, that use to belong to my mom and drove to school. It was pretty early when I got there so there were not many people there. I parked my car outside of the office and went in. the office was a standard size with a neutral paint color on the wall and there were some plants in the corner I guess to have some color in the room. Sitting behind the desk was an older woman with dyed red hair that clashed with the purple shirt she was wearing. She was typing away on the computer acting like she didn't see me pull up or come in. I roll my eyes and clear my throat to get her "attention".

"Hello dear how can I help you?" She says.

I mentally roll my eyes and I feel my anger rising. Like she doesn't know why I am here. I take a deep breath to calm down and I introduce myself to her. "My name is Sage Halliwell and I am here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh of course dear. My name is Mrs. Cope." She says while "looking" through a pile; like she doesn't know where exactly she has my schedule. It pisses me off that she is acting like she wasn't expecting me today. I mean come on how many new students do you get a year in a small town? According to dad she knew that I was starting today. So I become impatient and start tapping my foot. She finally "finds" my schedule.

"Here you go dear," she says while handing me my schedule, a map and a slip for my teachers to sign. "just bring this slip back at the end of the day." I just nod and leave.

I get back into my car and drive around to the student parking lot and park my car next to the only nice car there: a silver Volvo. I grab my purse and messenger bag and get out of the car. As I am walking I could feel the stares and here the whispers. Then out of nowhere a boy is in front of me and says "Hi you must be Sage. I'm Newton, Mike Newton." Like he is James Bond. I roll my eyes at him and step around him and I kept walking ignoring him. The feelings he was giving off made me sick and angry. I guess he isn't used to being ignored because he grabs my arm and spins me towards him.

"Hey I was talking to you." He told me

"Get your nasty hand off of me." I yell and ripped my arm out of his grasp. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you could just come and grab me after I _chose_ to ignore you?" He tried to interrupt me, but I cut him off before he could. "The next time you try and grab me, I will break your arm. In case you don't understand: I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. To. You." As I finish my statement I look around and realize that everyone was staring at us. So I just say "Take a picture it lasts longer." And walk away to my first class.

I make my way to my first class trig and make my way to the teacher's desk so he can sign my slip. As I was with the teacher the class fills up and I could feel the stares of my peers as they sit down. The teacher, Mr. Varner, makes me introduce myself and all I say is my name. I look around the classroom and I see I girl with wild curly hair and way to much make up on waving franticly at to sit next to her. I ignore her first grade behavior, as I walk past her I get I glimpse of her emotions and sit in the back of the room. The emotions she was giving me just pissed me off; she just wanted use me for attention that I am getting from everyone. The class goes by quickly and the bell rings and the curly haired girl and a greasy looking guy approach me.

"Hi, my name is Jessica." Gossip queen says to me

"Hi, my name Eric." Greasy guy says to me

"Hi." I reply shortly, not in the mood to deal with her insincerity or his pushiness. I finish putting my things in my bag and I start to walk out of the room.

"What class do you have next?" Jessica and Eric ask at the same time

I roll my eyes and told them "What class I have next it is not your concern." I get my map out and study it.

"We could help you find your next class if you tell us what it is." Jessica says

"I can read the map just fine and I don't want or need your help." I replied shortly and walk away from them quickly loosing them in the crowded hallway. I quickly from my next class English and had the teacher sign my slip and sit in the front roll next to a pixie like girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she says and I look at her and I cant help but stare; she is one of Dr. Cullen's "Children". I get of feel of her emotions and she excited and happy. She seems to have a bubbly personality. I like her already.

"Hi, I'm Sage." I reply

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" Alice asks

"Its fine, a little smaller than what I am use to." I reply

"Oh? Where are you from?" She asks.

"I was born and raised in Chicago." I answer her

"Really? My brother Edward was also born and raised in Chicago until my parents adopted him." Alice says excitedly. Before I could respond the bell rings and the teacher called the class to attention. The teacher, Mrs. Saunders, hands me a list of books that I need to read for the semester. I look at the list I realize that I have already read most of the books. Mrs. Saunders begins explaining that we are going to begin to read Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorites. Class goes by quickly and soon the bell rings; I pack my things.

"So do you want to sit with my siblings and I during lunch?" Alice asks, as we stand up. I didn't realize how short Alice was, she looked to about 4'9. I looked like a giant next her.

I raise an eyebrow at her and say "Are you sure that your siblings won't mind me sitting with you?"

"Oh I am certain that they won't mind. We were outside when you ripped Mike a new one." She says and laughs; it's a bell like sound

I laugh also and say "Yeah the jerk deserved it after he grabbed me. Sure I will sit with you during lunch"

"Yay." Alice cheers and we walk out the room together. The students stop and stare at us. Alice and I just ignore them and Alice asked me what my next class was. I look at my schedule and said that I had Spanish. She said that she had Spanish too and we continued walking to our class. Soon it is lunchtime Alice and I go to the cafeteria. We get in line to get our lunch, I look at the choices and everything looked disgusting.

"Eww," I said to Alice "Everything looks nasty."

"I know," Alice says "That's why I only get a soda and apple."

"I think from now on I am going to pack my lunch." I said looking at the food. "Had I known this is the type of food they served in school, then I would have brought my own lunch today." I grab a salad the only edible item there, pay and make our way to her normal table. Alice's siblings were already there. Alice sits down next to a guy with honey colored hair and I sit next to her.

"Ok Sage, this is my boyfriend Jasper" Alice begins with the guy she is sitting next to; he waves at me, "Next to Jasper is Emmett" she points to the guy with the huge muscles; he waves at me also "Next to Emmett is Rosalie" she points to the beautiful blonde; she just nods her head at me "And finally this is Edward" she points to the guy I am sitting next to

"Hello" he says to me

"It is nice to meet you all." I say and I began eating and I notice that I am the only one. We were quite for about a minute before Emmett breaks the silence.

"Great job at telling Newton off."

"The jerk deserved it," I said " I don't know who he thinks he is grabbing me like that."

"He thinks he is God's gift to women and that all women can't resist his charm." Edward answered

I laugh "What charm? A worm has more charm than he does." I said and Emmett lets out a laugh. Alice decides we need to play twenty questions. We asked the normal get to know you questions and having a good time. When someone asked me the question I dreaded the most.

"So why did you move to Forks?" Rosalie asked me. I stopped breathing for a moment and I think of my mom and how I will never see or talk to her again.

"Breathe, Sage." Edward says and I take a breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a difficult question for you." Rosalie says to me

"Its ok you didn't know and I'm not ready to talk about the reason I'm here." I respond. We are quite until the bell rings, we get up and through away our lunch.

"What is your next class?" asked Alice

"Biology 2" I answered

"I have that too. Come on lets go together." Edward said

"Okay." I said and we make our way towards our class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight or charmed characters they belong to their respective owners. I only own Sage.**

Edward and I walked to our class in silence it wasn't awkward just comfortable. There were already some students in our class; so when Edward and I walked in everybody stopped and stared. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the back where the teacher was. I could feel the stares as I walk by. The teacher, Mr. Banner, signed my slip, handed me my book and told me to sit next to Edward. I was relieved to know that at least I wouldn't be stuck with a partner that would have tested my patience with there stupidity. I took my seat next to Edward and took out a notebook. Edward broke the silence between us.

"I'm sorry that Rosalie's question upset you." He said

"There is nothing to apologize for. None of you knew that question is a sensitive topic for me." I respond

Edward changed the subject and asked "So is there a reason why that no one knows why you had to move in with your dad before you came here?"

"Well the reason is that I wanted it that way. I like my privacy and I told my dad to keep the reason quiet, to just tell them that I am just moving here. It is no ones business unless I want them to know." I said calmly

He didn't get a chance to respond when Mr. Banner called for the class to be quiet. The class goes by quickly; soon it was only five minutes till the bell rings. Edward and I were quietly putting our things in our bags and then the bell rings. Edward was about to tell me something when he was cut off by Newton.

"Hey Sage what class do you have next?" he asked. I got pissed off. Didn't he get the message this morning, that I didn't want him anywhere near me? Now he came up to me acting like we are old friends and that anything I said this morning didn't matter.

"I thought I told you this morning that I didn't want to talk to you," I told him coldly "I don't like it when people ignore me when I tell them to leave me alone. So this is the second time I am telling you this: _Leave. Me. Alone_. The next time you try and talk to me I will not be nice about it." When I finished I looked at Edward, who looked amused by my rant, I asked him if he was ready go and we left Newton standing there gaping like an idiot in the classroom.

We were walking down in the hall when Edward asks me "So what class do you have next?"

"Gym. Can you point me to the right direction?" I ask him.

"How about I show you where it is? It will be easier." He says

"Alright." I simply say and we made our way towards the gym. We walk in comfortable silence. As I was walking I look over to Edward and wonder what Edward is thinking because he looks confused. It could be that he can't smell my scent. I had a vision this morning that if I didn't mask my scent Edward would have had a hard time in Biology. Edward breaks me out of my thoughts when we are in front of the gym. I thank him for showing me where the gym was and we go our separate ways; Edward to his class and me to the girl's locker room. I go in to the girl's locker room and I make my way towards the gym so I could get the coach to sign my slip. He hands me a uniform and tells me that I don't have to dress for gym since it is my first day. So I just sit on the bleachers and watch my others play volleyball. When there was fifteen minutes of class left I asked the coach if I could leave early and he lets me. I go to the office to turn in the slip and walk out to the parking lot where I see Rosalie by my car inspecting the tires and looking in the driver's side window. When she hears me approaching she looks at me.

"Hi!" she said

"Hello" I say back wondering what she is doing by my car.

"I hope you don't mind I was just admiring your car." She said

I look at her and I get I glimpse of her feelings; I see she doesn't have any cruel intentions towards my car or me.

"No I don't mind. No offense you don't strike me as the type to like cars." I said to her

"Oh no offense taken. I know that I don't _look_ like the type, but I love cars and everything to do with cars." She told me smiling dreamily and I had to smile its nice to know that she isn't the girly girl type.

"I would never do this for people I just met; would you like to take a look inside the car or under the hood?" I ask her

"Yes, yes, yes" She squeals and I laugh and unlock the car. As she is looking under the hood the bell rings and we are joined by the rest of her family.

"It looks like Rose is in heaven." Emmett comments

"Yes she has been wanting to look at this car since it came out last year, she was disappointed when Carlisle said that we had enough cars and she couldn't get it." Edward says. That was the last thing that I hear when I am pulled into a vision. I see two men coming to our house from the reservation and dad greets them. I am pulled out of the vision with the Cullens crowded around me looking worried. Then they look at each other talking really fast thinking that I won't understand them. I do and they are talking about whether or not to ask me if I have visions because apparently I looked like Alice when she has them.

"Ok I'm going to just ask: Sage do you get visions like I do?" Alice asked me.

I look at her for a moment and I decide to tell them since I know that they are vampires it's only fair.

"Yes, but I am not going to say anymore because we are still in the school parking lot and this is not the place to discuss it." I answer her

They look at me in shock and the nodded.

"How about we come over tonight with our parents?" Edward asks

"You can't tonight. That's what my vision was about. Two people from the reservation are coming over tonight and I know that they don't like you because of what you are." I said and it looks like that Alice had a vision while I was talking because she said, "Sage is right we can talk about this tomorrow night."

"That's fine by me, I'll make sure that my dad doesn't invite them back for tomorrow." I say and they agreed and we go our separate ways. I get in my car and go home I didn't miss that most of the student body was staring at us not coming closer because they have an unnatural fear of the Cullens that they can't explain. Maybe I could use Emmett to scare Newton into leaving me alone. As I pull up into the drive way I notice an old 1950's Chevy truck. Man that thing is a rust bucket; you can't even tell what the color is anymore. It looks like it use to be red but it looks kind of orange now. I get out of the car and walk up the stairs and into the house. I hear the T.V on, I guess I know why the guys are here to watch the game my dad's flat screen.

I go in to the living room and say Hi to my dad and his guests.

"Oh good you're home. How was your first day? Did you make any friends?" my dad asks me

"It was good, I had to put some guy in his place and I had to brush two other off and I also made friends with the Cullens." I answer him

We were interrupted when one of my dad's guest said "You shouldn't be friends with the Cullens they are not good for you." I turn around and I see a tall guy with tan skin; he maybe tall but he looks no more than fourteen or fifteen at the most and he is looking angry and shaking a little. I look at him and raise an eyebrow and said to him "First of all you better calm yourself down, I don't want to phase in my house and breaking something. Second of all who I am friends with is none of your business and if you try to get into my business I will make sure that you will never be able to step foot into Forks again wolf or human."

He looks at me in shock and he stops shaking. He was about to say something when my dad interrupts.

"Sage is right you have no right to tell her who she can be friends with and don't ever insult the Cullens in front of me either," He says "Anyways I was going to introduce you and your dad before you interrupted Sage and I."

"Sorry." He says not really meaning it. I just ignore him and ask my dad to introduce me.

"Sage this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. Billy, Jacob this my daughter Sage." My dad says introducing us

"Hello." Was all I said and I directed it to Billy, he is in a wheelchair, thinking he was nice, but I was wrong when the first thing out of his mouth is: "You shouldn't really hang out with the Cullens."

"I believe what I said earlier to your son also applies to you. And I don't appreciate what you are saying about the Cullens. We know what the Cullens are and more importantly we know what you are and we know about the treaty you have with the Cullens. Saying that the Cullens are dangerous is not a loophole in the treaty. You are going to make people starting wondering about the Cullens and trying to find out why they are dangerous. You are breaking the treaty by telling me that they are dangerous and they could go to war with your pups. I said to him coldly

"Sage is right about that. You are unintentionally putting your people in danger and there are vampires that would not like that you know about vampires. They could hunt you down to extinction and the Quileute's will only be a memory. And there would be nothing that the Cullens could do to stop them" Dad tells them seriously and they are silent after dad's statement.

We sit down and finish the game mostly in silence. My or Billy would occasionally make a comment about the players and Jacob tried to start a conversation with me but I shot him down quickly. I know he likes me and I don't want to give him the wrong idea. The game ends and dad and I walk them out. As my dad is helping Billy into the car; Jacob didn't get the hint that I didn't like him because he said: "Would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

"Sorry not interested." I said and he gets angry

"Why?" He demands and I looked him with an eyebrow raised.

"One I don't like you at all. My dislike for you is bordering on hate and two I don't date younger guys. You look to be about fourteen or fifteen at the most despite being tall, that is two almost three year difference. So my advice to is to stick with girls close to your age." I respond and turn around to walk back into the house. Dad comes in after a few minutes and asked me what was up with Jacob, because apparently he was mad.

"Oh," I say waving my hand dismissively "I just turned him down when he asked me out."

"Oh ok. Good that you rejected him; I don't like his attitude very much. Billy and Jacob weren't always like that; they changed when the Cullens moved here. They don't even go to the hospital any more because of Dr. Cullen working there now." My dad says

"They boycott the hospital because of Dr. Cullen? That's stupid and very dangerous of them. What if someone had a heart attack or was seriously hurt? Then what they would leave the person to suffer or die? I really don't like them they are very prejudice." I rant angrily and my dad nodded his head and agreed with me. I took a deep breath to calm myself and changed the subject.

"Anyways the Cullens are coming over tomorrow night. I had a vision of the Blacks coming over in front of them and Alice out right asked me if I could see the future and I said yes. They wanted to come over tonight, but I explained that it wouldn't be possible because the Blacks were going to be here. We agreed for them to come over tomorrow night." I tell him

"Ok that's good. I don't have to work the next two days, we can take our time talking about everything with them." Dad said. We fall into silence and then my dad wishes me a goodnight and goes to bed. I get something to eat and start on my homework wondering how the Cullens are going to react about my dad and I being witches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or charmed just Sage and Leo.**

The next morning I got ready and went to school. When I got there I parked next to the Cullens again. I got out and greeted them.

"Hey everyone." I said

"Hi Sage." They all greeted at the same time making me laugh

"I guess when you have been together as long as we have that tends to happen." Alice said making me smile

"So are we still on for tonight?" Rose asked me

"Yeah, I don't think the mutts are going to be coming over anytime soon." I answered remembering last night; it still makes my blood boil. As I am mentally ranting I get pulled into a vision again. What I see is Mike asking me out for Friday. God can't he take the hint.

"What did you see?" Edward asks me

"Just Newton asking me for Friday. He can't take a hint, what am I going to have to do to get him to leave me alone? I mean I already threaten to break his arm, what else can I do to get to him." I answered Edward angrily

"Let Emmett handle him." Rosalie said

"Yeah let me handle the twerp." Emmett said happily

"Okay he here comes." I said when I spot the idiot heading towards me

"Hey Sage! Want to go to a movie on Friday with me?" Mike asked me ignoring the Cullens

"Hell no. I would rather drink acid and snake poison mixed together then to ever go out with you." I responded. He was about to say something when Emmett interrupted

"Hey Nerdton, she said no. Can't you take a hint? We all heard Sage say that she doesn't want you talking to her. So if you can't leave her alone, I will tattoo it on your face with my fist." Emmett said in a booming voice and everyone in the parking lot got quiet looking in our direction. "And that goes to all the guys in school too. Do not talk to Sage unless it is about school. Or you will be dealing with me and my brothers." Emmett finished looking around

"Don't even think about giving notes or messages to girls to give to Sage," Edward said, "because that counts as talking to her."

Mike was still standing there looking at Emmett in shock and fear. So Jasper asks him "What are you still going here?"

"Umm…" Mike started but Edward interrupted him

"Leave now and remember our warning." Edward said and Mike took off running like a bat out of hell. I look in to the future and I see them leaving alone for quite until after Christmas break.

"Thank you so much guys," I said, "they will leave me alone until after Christmas."

"Then we will renew the warning after Christmas." Jasper said; I was about to answer when the bell rings.

"I'll see you all later." I said

"Ok." Alice said and everyone nodded. We headed to different directions to get to our classes. The school day went by quickly and when the last bell rang for the day, I went to my car. I saw the Cullens by my car.

"Hey everyone. What time do you want to come over?" I asked them

"We will be there in a couple of hours. We are going to need your address." Edward said

"Ok," I said writing my address on a piece of paper. "Please burn this when you get home. I don't want anyone knowing my address."

Emmett laughed "Ok Sage no problem." He said and we went our separate ways until they come over later.

I get into my car and drive home and when I get there my dad wasn't there. So I called him and asked him where he was. Dad told me that he had been called to work and that he was on his way home. I reminded him that the Cullens were coming over so we could talk and he said that he remembered and was on his way home now.

I did my homework while I was waiting for dad to come home; when he did I made us a quick dinner and we ate silently. After we cleaned up I went to my piano to finish composing a song that I was working on. I was so lost in my music that I didn't hear the doorbell ring or my dad welcoming our guests until someone put their hand on my shoulder. Startled I jumped backwards in my seat and fall down and land on my back. I heard a booming laughter; I look up to see all of the Cullens and my dad standing there. It was Alice who put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hi." I said from my position on the floor

"Are you alright dear?" said, who I presume is Esme Cullen, she has caramel colored hair

"Yes, I'm alright. Nothing really can't hurt me, I was just startled that's all." I respond

"Really nothing can hurt you?" asked who I presume is Dr. Cullen

"Yes after I turned seventeen this pass summer I found out that nothing could cut my skin, bruise me or break my bones. I also noticed that my senses became sharper." I answer him

Dr. Cullen was about to say something, when my dad interrupted "Let's go to the living room and we can finishing discussing this." We go to the living room and we sat on the couches.

My dad started "Ok, why don't we introduce ourselves? For the ones who we don't know."

"Ok, I'll start. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and our children: Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle said pointing to each member of his family

"My name is Leonardo Halliwell and this is my daughter Sage. Please feel free to call me Leo." My dad said pointing to the each of us.

"Also call us by our given names." Carlisle said and the others nod in agreement

"Ok now that is out of the way. I assume that you all, except Carlisle, have questions for us." I said

"Yeah. How is it that you can see the future and what is you limitations to it?" Edward asked. I could tell that it frustrated him not knowing

"Well to put it simply: my dad and I are witches. Being psychic is one of my powers and my visions are not limited. I could see everyone's past and future." I said answering his question. I heard Emmett let out a booming laugh. I look at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Do you two have wands like Harry Potter?"

I laugh and my dad answers, "No we don't have wands and like vampires we have our own myths and rumors that we have encouraged to let mortals think that witches are not real."

"What is your power Leo?" Jasper asks my dad

"I am telekinetic." Dad answers

"Is seeing the future all that you can do Sage?" asked Carlisle

"No. I am also telekinetic, I can freeze things or blow them up, empathy and levitation." I answer him and they all stare at me in awe

"You are the one from the prophecy." Carlisle states

"What prophecy are you talking about?" asks Rose. My dad looks at me silently asking me if it is ok to tell them. I take a deep breath and tell them.

"My ancestor that started the Halliwell line prophesied that a daughter born to the only son of a Halliwell shall be the one to inherit all of the Halliwell powers and shall be one of the surviving Halliwells that shall never die. I am the daughter that the prophecy spoke of; my dad and I are immortal. There are other members of the Halliwell family that are still around." I said

"Wow, so you two are really immortal." Esme said

"Who are the other Halliwells that are still around?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time. Dad and I laugh.

"We are not allowed to say who they are. They prefer their privacy and only if they give us their permission is when we are allowed to reveal who they are." Dad answers

"If they are immortal like you said; how is it that you know of them?" Rosalie asks

"Well there are two ways that we get to know about them: first is when a Halliwell child turns seventeen they get to read about them in our Book of Shadows and after they do something to bring pride to the Halliwell name is when the other Halliwells summon the child to meet them. The second is if a Halliwell child accomplishes something that most adults do before they turn seventeen." Dad answers

"When did you meet them Leo?" asks Edward curiously

"I met them when I was twenty-two. I developed a new software that the FBI, CIA, Military and Government use. I was sent a letter right after Sage's mom and I divorced." Dad answered

"When are you going to meet them Sage?" Alice asked me

I smile smugly and said "I met them when I was fifteen. I was the youngest Halliwell ever to meet them."

"Wow, what did you do to meet them at fifteen?" Edward asked me

"If I tell you all none of you can not repeat this to anyone." I said seriously. They nod their heads in agreement.

"I already have my bachelors and masters degree. I studied composing and songwriting. In the music world I am known by my initials S. P. H. " I said

"Wow." Was all they said, we are silent for a few moments. I decide to change the subject from dad and I to them. I wanted to get to know them better.

"I hope you will not mind me asking about your pasts. We already know about Carlisle he is in our Book of Shadows. He is know as Stregoni Benefici." I said. They agreed and they started to tell dad and I their stories. I almost started crying when I heard Esme and Rosalie's stories it was so sad. I felt bad for Alice not knowing her human life. After we talked about their past, Esme asked me about my mom. I took a deep breath and decided to tell them about the reason I moved here.

"My mom was killed in a car accident. She took my car, which was a VW Beetle, to the grocery store because her car was at the mechanics. On her way back from the store, she was hit by an eighteen-wheeler that ran the red light killing her instantly. I was at a friend's house when all of this happened; when I got home there were cops waiting for me. I was confused at why the cops would I my house and then they tell me that my mom was in an accident and that she didn't even make it to the hospital. I think that I passed out because the next thing that I know is I am waking up in a hospital room with my dad in the room with me. Dad told me that my godfather was the one to call my dad and told him about my mom. I remember asking my dad if all of it was true and when he confirmed it was true. I broke down crying, I cried almost non-stop for a week. My dad and my mom's friends had to plan her funeral. A few days after her funeral dad had to go back to work and I stayed at one of my friend's house until my mom's estate was settled. After her funeral I found out that the truck driver was drunk when he hit my mom. I got angry that someone could not wait to drink after he was off work took my mom away from me. So currently I am suing the driver and the company he works for. Turns out that the driver is the nephew of the company owner and this was not the first accident that he had. The company paid off the victims so that they wouldn't sue them. They tried to do that to me, I said no and got the best lawyer I could find." I said finishing my mini rant while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We are sorry about your mom dear." Esme said to me

"Thank you." Was all I said

We sat in silence for a while until the grandfather clock we have struck ten o'clock. Carlisle broke the silence.

"I think we should be going now. Thank you for your time, hopefully the next time we see each other it would be at our house." He said as they got up; dad and I walked them to the door.

"If you need anything dear let us know." Esme tells me while hugging me

"Thank you I will." I said

After telling everyone goodbye dad and I watched them get into their cars a drive off. We closed the door and dad hugs me and asked me if I was alright and I said I was ok. My dad heads to the living room to watch T.V and I head up to my room and look through the photo albums of me and my mom and look through them thinking about my mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do no own twilight or charmed. I only own Sage and Leo.**

The next morning after I packed my lunch dad stopped me before as I was leaving. He asked me if I wanted to stay home after the emotional night I had yesterday.

"No, but thanks though. I need the distraction, even if it is only temporary." I said to him

"You know you shouldn't bottle everything up. Distracting yourself will not make the hurt go away." Dad told me

"I know that. Well anyway I have to go so I could make it to school on time." I told him

"Okay, bye." He told me

"Bye." I said back. I got in my car and drove to school. As I was driving, my mind was still on my mom. I keep thinking about the day she died, the clothes that she was wearing, the last thing that she said to me. Then I start remembering the good times that we had, the trips that we took, I smile fondly about the last trip we took. We went to Hawaii, we had a great time; scuba diving, running around like children on the beach, learning how to hula dance. I was startled out of my memories by the sound of knocking. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had pulled into the school parking lot. It was Alice that was knocking on my window. I get out of my car and I say to Alice "You really got to stop scaring me. I don't think my heart can take it."

She laughs and says "Oh Sage, I think that it is a little impossible."

I laugh "Well you got a point there."

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" Alice asked me

"Just about my mom, I have been thinking about my mom all night." I answer her as we started walking toward her family

"What about your mom? If you don't mind me asking." Alice asked

"I don't mind you asking. I was thinking about some memories, the fun we had together and the last vacation we took before she died. I was also thinking about the day she died. " I said

"Where was the last vacation that you took with your mom" Rosalie asked, we had reached the rest of the Cullens

"It was in the beginning of June. We went to Hawaii, we had a lot of fun." I answered her smiling

"Why were you thinking about the day that your mom died?" Jasper asked me

"Well, there was one thing that I didn't tell you when I told you about my mom last night. I was supposed to take my mom shopping that day, but my friend needed help with her music homework. I told my friend that I was going shopping with my mom and that I would be by after I was done. My mom heard my conversation, told me that she would drop me off at my friend's house and take my car to go shopping. Well you know what happens next. I was thinking about how I would have been driving my car that day and it could have been me that was killed and not my mom." I said

"How would you have been killed that day? Didn't you tell us that nothing could hurt you?" Edward asked me

"If you remember I told you that when I turned seventeen that nothing could hurt me. My mom died the week before I turned seventeen, so if I was driving that day I would have probably died instead of my mom." I answered. Suddenly I felt anger and sadness that wasn't my own, I concentrate on who it was and was surprised that it was coming from Edward. Then I felt Jasper use his power on Edward to calm him down. Before I could even begin to think about it the bell rang.

"I'll see you all at lunch." I said, making my way to my first class

"See you later." I heard them respond

My classes before lunch passed quickly; soon Alice and I were walking to the cafeteria. Alice and I made our way in the lunch line, I grabbed a bottle of coke and Alice got her props and we made our way to our usual table with the rest of the Cullens. We were having a great time talking and joking when I was hit with a vision. It was a girl by the name of Lauren Mallory; she is going to corner me in the girl's locker room and demand to know how I got to know the Cullens and why I brushed off the gossip queen. I was pulled out of my vision at the same time as Alice. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked us

"Well I am guessing that Sage had the same vision as I did," Alice said and looked at me and I nodded, "that Lauren Mallory is going to confront Sage about how she got close to us and why she ditched Jessica."

"Well it looks like I'm going to have fun after gym today." I said smiling evilly

Everyone laughed and the bell rang. Edward and I made our way towards biology, as I was walking I was thinking of ways to threaten Lauren into leaving me alone until next year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do no own twilight or charmed. I only own Sage and Leo.**

Edward and I walked to biology talking about the vision that Alice and I had. We got to biology and took our seats. I feel Mike and Jessica's eyes on us; I turn around and gave them both the meanest glare I could, they both looked startled and turn away from me. I smiled in satisfaction and turn back to Edward. I see that he is looked amused about something.

"What?" I ask him

"I saw the way you glared at them through their minds. Mike was thinking about how scary you looked and Jessica can't wait until Lauren confronts you after gym." He answered

"Well I'm glad I scared Mike and Jessica is going to be in shock when I confront Lauren. I know that you are going to be listening in their mind so don't be surprised when I "talk" to Lauren, I can be quite vain and I have a lot of confidence in myself." I told him

"I will remember that." He said while laughing

The bell rings and we turn our attention to the lesson. Biology goes by quickly and soon the bell rings. We pack our bags then leave the room towards the girl's locker room. We reach the door and Edward turns to me and says

"Good luck."

"Thank you but I will not be needing luck." I say cockily

He laughs and says "Let me rephrase that: have fun"

"Thank you I will" I tell him and wink

He walks to his next class and I head into the locker room to change into my gym clothes. I see Jessica and Lauren talking quietly to each other, no doubt talking about me and what Lauren is going to say to me. I shake my head and go into the gym. By the looks of it we are going to be playing basketball. The class goes by quickly and the coach blows his whistle, we are dismissed to go change out of our gym clothes. I take a quick shower and put on my normal clothes, as I was brushing my hair and putting it back into the bun I had it in; I heard a nasally voice say

"Hey new girl!"

To piss her off I ignore her and continue to fix my hair. When I was done I turn and face her and say "I think you know what my name is. So why are you calling me 'new girl'? Do you think that it is going to intimidate me?" I ask her

I can tell by her feelings that she hoped that I would be, but I am just going to squash that hope.

"No," she says lying "I wanted to know why you ditched Jessica the other day."

"I didn't ditch her," I said pointing to Jessica "ditching requires to actually being in company of a person for more than two minutes and leaving them to do something else. So I just brushed her off, I know she just wanted to befriend me just so people can see her because I am like the shiny new toy in town. I don't like fakes, liars and backstabbers. It was silent after my little speech; I mean all the girls in the room were looking over at us not saying anything. You can drop a pin and hear it; I think I said too much for Jessica and Lauren's pea sized brain to comprehend. So I say

"Did you understand anything I just said? Or am I going to have to repeat myself."

"I understood perfectly," Lauren said lying yet again "I understand that you are just jealous of me and Jessica because we are prettier than you and more popular than you."

I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing at what she just said. She looked shock at me laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Jessica demands and when I get in control of my laughing and the bell rings, but I ignore it.

"What is funny that you two think that you are prettier and more popular than me? Let me tell you something you jealous hags, I am more beautiful than either one of you: I am 5'9, I know that I have a body that supermodels die for, my skin is flawless and I don't wear make-up unless it is a special occasion and even then it only enhances my beauty. Now you two have fifty pounds of make-up on to cover up all of your imperfections and it still doesn't make you even remotely pretty only someone that tries too hard. You wear knock off designers not even having the decency to have at least this year's style. I know not everyone can afford designers, but at least have some of this year's designs. I mean you have clothes that were in two years ago." I tell them and look around and I point out one of the other girls in the room "Look at her, she is not wearing any designer brand clothes, she at least is wearing a style that is in right now. You two think that you can compete with me in looks and fashion? Well you are wrong there are only two girls in this school that can compete with me and they are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They have the looks and style to be in the same league as me."

"Who..." Lauren tries to interrupt me

"Be quiet I am not done talking." I yell at her and she stops talking, looking a little scared "Let me tell you two sluts something, you thought that I was going to just stand here and listen to you two insult and belittle me like the other girls here do, well I am not scared of two small town whores. I am from Chicago which is four times the size of this town, I went to school where my graduating class was larger than the all of students here out together. I have friends, not followers like you two, that will not even hesitate to fly down here and help me kick your ass. You two are just jealous that I am friends with Hales and Cullens and that is something that you two have been trying to do since they moved here. You two think that you are perfect girls for Edward, Emmett and Jasper; even though two of them are happily in a committed relationship. You also have fantasies about how Edward is one day going to fall on his knees and professes his undying love for you. Well news flash it is never going to happen; Edward is never going to go out with a bleach blonde girl with a single digit IQ and only knows how to spread her to anything that has a dick and he is never going to go out with a frizzy haired brunette with a single digit IQ and spreads her legs to anything with a dick. Another news flash if Edward hasn't asked you out by now, then it is safe to say that it is _never_ going to happen and you need to get over it. I don't know how you look at yourselves in a mirror knowing that the only reason that 99.9 percent of the boys in this only ask you out is to get into your pants." I say and finish my speech to them. I grab my things and walk passed Jessica and Lauren who look on the verge of tears. I get to the hallway and I see all of the Cullens and Hales there looking at me with shock. So I decide to break the silence

"So what's up?"

"After everything that we heard you say to the tramps and all you say is 'what's up?'?" Emmett asked me

"Well what do you want me to say?" I ask. He doesn't say anything and my phone vibrates. I pull out my phone and it is a text from my dad saying that he is going to be getting home late from work because the computers crashed at the college. I text back to drive home carefully and that I will have dinner for him when he gets home.

"Who was it?" Alice asked me

"My dad, something happened at work and he has to stay late." I answer her

"So back to our previous topic, I know you warned me about how you can be vain and confident; I was still surprised with what I heard." Edward said to me as we started walking outside towards our cars

"Well all I can say is that I am down to earth about my looks and that I can have more materialistic things than other people; but when people have nothing to be vain about gets under my skin. I mean like those two whores back in the locker room, they have absolutely nothing to be vain about and yet they walk around like they are the most beautiful girls in the school because they get asked out a lot and not realizing that the boys only ask them out is because they are easy." I say ranting

"Well I am glad that you said it to them. You are right they do walk around in school thinking that they are sexy, when really they are nothing but trash." Rosalie say to me

"Thank you." I say to her

"Since your dad will be home late, why don't you come over to our house? I'm sure Esme will be thrilled to see you again."

"Sure. Why don't you and Rosalie come with me and the boys can go in Edward's car."

"Okay" they say and we get into the cars and we heard off to Following Edward since I don't know the way. 


End file.
